Technical Field
The technology described herein relates generally to directed image capture systems used in conjunction with multi-dimensional modeling systems.
Description of Related Art
Some efforts have been made to generate accurate 3D models of buildings via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these 3D maps have limited texture resolution, geometry quality, accurate geo-referencing and are expensive, time consuming and difficult to update and provide no robust real-time image data analytics for various consumer and commercial use cases.